


Too Gay To Function

by SourwolfZiam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blue and green, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Instagram Video, M/M, Modest! sucks so much, one day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourwolfZiam/pseuds/SourwolfZiam
Summary: "Is this on?" Harry asked as he stared at the laptop's camera, waving at it.Louis rolled his eyes. "Of course it is, Harold. I turned it on 3 seconds ago." Or, Louis and Harry finally come out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my very first fanfic!  
> Yes, the title is from "Mean Girls" :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Louis is sitting on the couch, the laptop open on the coffee table in front of him. He's been waiting 10 minutes for Harry, who was putting on his "perfect coming out outfit". Louis sighed, about to run his hand through his hair impatiently, when he stopped, remembering that Harry forbidded him from touching his hair because he wanted him to keep his quiff perfect. Sighing for the third time in the past 5 minutes, he slumped back in the couch, and took his phone out.

As he was scrolling through his Twitter timeline, he noticed a tweet with fanart where a fan had drawn Harry and him as members of the royal family. Smiling, Louis was about to call Harry to come look at the drawing when he heard Harry's boots coming down the hallway. A few seconds, Harry entered the lounge, smiling at Louis, his dimples deep, and his green eyes sparkling bright. Louis smiled back immediately, patting the space next to him. When Harry sat down next to him, Louis showed him the fan art, and Harry laughed.

"I love it! Send it to me later," Harry said, and Louis nodded.

"Are you ready for this?" Louis asked him, putting his phone back in his jean pocket as the nerves he's been surpressing, resurfaces. Harry nodded, looking less tense than he's been this morning.

"I'm ready. Do I look fine?" Harry asked, turning his body towards Louis.

"You look amazing, baby" Louis said honestly, his eyes raking over Harry's body. He was wearing one of his sheer shirts adorned with blue hearts. He had his butterfly tattoo exposed, as always, and he was wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans and black sparkly boots. Harry had picked out Louis' outfit for the video as well, which was why Louis was wearing his green jumper and black skinny jeans.

"They'll love it" Harry had said, a smirk on his face as he showed Louis the jumper. He had been up since 7am this morning, fretting over what they should wear for the video, ignoring Louis as he tried to convince him to come back to bed. It was one of those rare sunny days in London, yet all Louis had wanted to do was sleep in, cuddled up with his gorgeous boyfriend. But they had decided on making this video months ago, and even though he was reluctant to get out of bed, he was nervously excited for this important moment in his life. This was the most life-changing video he would ever make, and knowing he had the support of his loved ones made it that more easier. Liam had started crying when Harry and Louis announced that they were going to make a coming out video. Niall, bless him, had just laughed and fetched them all more beer. When Louis and Harry had Skyped with Zayn, who had been in LA at the time, to tell him the news, he had given them a gorgeous smile that had lit up his perfect face, and wished them luck. Louis and Harry's families had the same reaction, giving their best luck. Smiling at the memory, Louis took a big breath, and turned on the laptop's video recorder.

When the two of them appeared on the laptop screen, Louis leaned back, adjusting the screen.

"Is this on?" Harry asked as he stared at the laptop, waving at it. Louis rolled his eyes.

"Of course it is, Harold. I just turned it on 3 seconds ago." Harry stuck his tongue out at him.

"Just checking, Lou." Harry quipped and Lou rolled his eyes fondly. Harry quickly ran his hand through his short hair, and Louis grumbled about "stupid quiffs".

"Hi everyone! This is Harry and Louis." Harry greeted, staring at the camera as he leaned forward in his seat, his elbows resting on his thighs. His voice was deep and unhurried as usual, and Louis found himself staring at Harry rather than the camera, taking in his cropped hair, gorgeous pink lips and sharp jawline. He loved this boy so much, and continued falling in love with him every single day. He was going to marry him one day, and they were going to live in a huge house with children filling it up. He and Harry had gone through too much to not have a happy ending, and despite all the awful things they've been through the past few years, they got through it knowing that they would never lose each other. Louis tore his eyes away from his boyfriend and turned his blue-eyed gaze to the laptop camera, smiling.

"We are making this video today because we have something important to tell you all." Harry continued, his hand finding Louis' easily, his huge hand engulfing Louis' smaller one. "The past 6 years have been a roller coaster of highs and lows. We have released 5 albums, gone on 4 world tours and won hundreds of awards. This would not have been possible without our fans, and we will keep thanking you guys for the rest of our lives. You have been here for us through the good and the bad, and the band would not have been the same without you all." Harry said, tightening his fingers around Louis', and when Harry nugged his shoulder, Louis took over.

"Harry and I have gone through a lot together, as well. Not just with the rest of the band, but with each other. Not only did the X Factor bring the five of us together and make us a band, but through the show, Harry and I met each other. We had a connection from the beginning, and there are those of you who, of course, noticed this." Louis smiled warmly as he thought back to the early speculations of him and Harry being together. How they had been dubbed "Larry Stylinson" and there had been fan videos, accounts and fan art dedicated to them.

"Of course, when our close relationship was soon being questioned by the media as well, management forced us to start interacting less and not be as... "intimate" I guess with each other, which you all figured out pretty soon as well. I always did say that One Direction fans were the smartest and most observant fans ever." Louis said and Harry laughed, nodding.

"We were forced into silence, and had to start 'dating' other women. This was either for promo or to stop rumours of us being gay and being in a relationship with each other. But we stayed together, not allowing management to tear us apart. We deserved to be happy, even if our own PR team did not believe being gay would sell records, or make us good role models for our fans." Harry sighed, the old pain coming through in his voice. Louis pressed a quick kiss to his shoulder, and Harry looked at him, giving him a small smile.

"I'm sure you all know what the video is about by now. We have decided that now is the perfect for us to be honest. We owe it to you all, especially to those who supported and believed in our relationship for the past 6 years. You have helped keep us strong, and your undying devotion is both inspiring and empowering." Louis said.

"We're gay!". Harry suddenly shouted out, and Louis sighed, unsurprised. Harry looked at him apologetically.

"As Harold so eloquently said, yes, we are gay. Everyone deserves the truth, and here it is." Louis said.

Harry leaned down, picked up a plastic bag,and reached inside. He then sat up straighter again and threw his hand in the air, a bunch of colourful confetti raining down. Louis laughed, shaking the confetti out of his hair. Harry placed a kiss on his cheek and whooped loudly, clapping his hands.

"We would also like to thank our family and friends who have stood with us for the last 6 years. And lastly, a thank you to our band mates Payno and Nialler. Zayn, who will always be our brother, thank you as well. You are all amazing, and we love you! Let's all just be happy and love each other." Harry said, arm now wrapped around Louis, who was easily leaning against his side, his head resting on Harry's wide shoulder.

"We hope that by making this video, we not only make our loved ones proud, but we inspire our fans enough to come out and not be scared to be themselves." Harry said, and Louis sat up again, ending off the video.

"Once again, we love you all. We'll see you soon. Bye!" and Harry waved again as Louis ended the video. When Louis uploaded the video onto Instagram with the caption "THIS IS A PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT" Harry waited until he pressed SEND and then easily lifted him up off the couch, carrying him to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter!!! @Malikah_Meyer
> 
> PS. I am going to do a part two, where I will show the general reaction to their coming out video :))


End file.
